danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Joey Friday
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Joey Friday is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life Joey is a big fan of Halloween. He enjoys movies, songs, articles and games that are halloween-themed. He loves it very much, to the point he goes even deeper in the horror of Halloween. He goes online and likes searching up horror scenes and other stuff. He enjoys seeing people being jump-scared and terrified. Due to his exposure to horror, he is prone to be scared from blood and death, but he still watches it 'till this day. His father had noticed this, because he can check his history, and told him to tone it down a little. He respects Joey's love for halloween, but he shouldn't be watching gory scenes, because at that time, he was still young, at the age of 11. He never enjoyed it, but just liked watching it, for no apparent reason. Many years have passed by, and he is 22. He is now legally able to watch those gory scenes. But then, he received a letter from an unknown sender, telling him to join a game event being held at a mansion. He was scared but happy at the same time reading that letter. He was scared, knowing for the fact no one would befriend him for his weird halloween obsession, but he was happy because he enjoyed meeting with people, and playing games too. Joey packed his stuff and goes to the address, and there, he starts his adventure alone, with the possibly of friends, and as the Ultimate Halloween Enthusiast. Name and Development The name Joey means "god will increase", and the name Friday means the "day of Frige". Appearance Joey is pale skinned and quite tall. He has short purple hair and grey eyes. He wears a green singlet and purple pyjama pants and lavender laced shoes. As accessories, he wears a lime pumpkin hat and sage colored jacket. He also has a bandage wrapped on his right arm. Personality Joey is an outgoing teen and sensitive, but isn't that active. Sure, he loves going outside, but he doesn't love it that much. It depends rather he is in a good mood or not. Joey's mood can swing quickly, making him unpredictable. Joey's favorite thing is, well, Halloween. He is obsessed with that holiday, loving the tradition, activities and many more about that said holiday. He is chatty when it comes to the said holiday, but is also likes to talk when he is talking about something else. He is obsessed with Halloween, sure, but his obsession isn't that far superior. Joey can get very gullible. He trusts people to easily and doesn't doubt their flaws. He has this mindset where he hopes everything will go as he plans and he would make it far in his friendship. He is also sometimes sensitive when it comes to people offending him in any sort of way. Skills and Talent Ultimate Halloween Enthusiast He holds the title, making him the enthusiast of the said holiday. He knows the tradition, culture, activities, attractions and much more about Halloween. Joey even knows what kind of candy is suitable to making your stomach satisfied by the sweet relief of sugar. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation